Miénteme
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [ItaSasu] Sasuke se esconde de la realidad en un prostíbulo. ¿Que ocurrirá cuando se encuentre como cliente a la última persona que desea ver?


**Importante:**

Antes tenía este fic subido bajo el nick de Mayumi Ninthhell. El 12/07/07 alguien consiguió entrar en mi cuenta de correo electrónico y se dedicó a pedir nuevas contraseñas para las páginas y foros en los que estoy registrada. No sólo me dejó sin poder acceder, si no que me borró toda la información que tenía en esos sitios, y mis fics, entre otras cosas, desaparecieron. He intentado ponerme en contacto con los administradores de ff a ver si al menos podía recuperar la cuenta y subirlo todo con el mismo nombre, pero no ha podido ser. Así que… aquí está todo de nuevo. Siento las posibles molestias que ha causado todo esto. Un beso!!

**Notas de Mayumi:**

Este fic quizás tenga poco argumento y sea algo durillo, pero personalmente me gusta. Un amigo que se lo ha leído antes de que lo colgara me ha dicho que es de esas historias que, o bien te gustan mucho, o las odias a muerte (a él le gusta¡bien!), así que no os cortéis si queréis criticarme, estoy preparada para esquivar tomates (Además, Sasuke está tan enfadado conmigo que me utiliza para hacer prácticas de lanzamiento de shurikens, y estoy pillando una práctica en esquivar... A ver si conseguís darme XD)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Miénteme**

**(Por que hay juegos… a los que es peligroso jugar)**

"_¿Cómo lo permitimos¿Qué es lo que hicimos tan mal?_

_Fue este orgullo desgraciado, que no supimos tragar._

_Y engáñame un poco al menos, di que me quieres aun más_

_Que durante todo este tiempo, lo has pasado fatal_

_Que ninguno de esos idiotas, te supieron hacer reír_

_Y que el único que te importa, es este pobre infeliz."_

_Infinito, Héroes del silencio_

Cierro de golpe el libro de jutsus de fuego que he estado leyendo. Cierro también los ojos y repaso los sellos en mi mente. Otra técnica que añadir a mi lista, una que seguramente será inútil contra ti, como todas las demás. Aún y así, no puedo rendirme porque si no me aferro con desesperación a ello, ya no me queda… nada.

Con un suspiro, dejo el libro sobre la mesita y me dispongo a salir. Antes de abandonar mi dormitorio me observo en el espejo que hay en la cabecera de mi cama. Examino detenidamente mi rostro, el marcado contraste entre mi pálida piel, y mis ojos y cabellos negros, el cuerpo que empieza a parecer adulto. Dicen que es un rostro delicado, hermoso, perfecto… a mí solo me parece despreciable.

De todas las personas que trabajan en este prostíbulo, sin duda yo soy la peor de todas. Por lo menos, el resto trabaja aquí por necesidad, por dinero o por vicio, pero yo me limito a esconderme. A ocultarme del amor, del odio, a acurrucarme aterrado cada vez que una emoción amenaza con abrirse paso hasta mí. No busqué trabajar en un burdel, simplemente buscaba una actividad que me mantuviese ocupado por la noche, sin permitir que mis temores me asaltasen en las horas de insomnio, sin dejar tampoco que aparezcas en mis pesadillas... Una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en mi cara. Al menos no soy tan patético como los clientes, hombres y mujeres que pagan cantidades indecentes para pasar un rato conmigo, para comprar unas atenciones y un cariño que saben que son mentira. Al menos, no necesito creer en algo que no es real.

Salgo de mi dormitorio, uno de tantos en el largo pasillo, y me dirijo a la parte de abajo del edificio. Me detienen algunas de las chicas que trabajan aquí, para interesarse por mí y revolverme con cariño el pelo. A veces me siento como el hijo de todas, o tal vez como la mascota.

-¿Vas a entrenar Sasuke?- escucho la voz de Momo, la esposa del propietario. Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- Es tarde, tus primeros clientes ya han empezado a llegar ¿Cuanto debo decirles que esperen?

Nunca me han impuesto clientes ni horarios. Me permiten hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, supongo que porque no me interesa su dinero. Me encojo de hombros, sin poder darle una respuesta. Ella lo acepta con una sonrisa y me pide que no haga nada peligroso. Otro día en mi vida que se reduce al entrenamiento y al sexo. Y así, cuando me deje caer al fin en la cama para dormir, estaré demasiado exhausto para sentir nada. Y así, no volveré a pensar en ti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Otra vez quieres entrar aquí?

Kisame me lo pregunta como si no pudiera creérselo, y pone los ojos en blanco cuando le digo que sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no veníamos por esta aldea, y este es un lugar que siempre me ha gustado.

-¿Por qué insistes en pagar por aquello que puedes obtener por la fuerza… o con tus encantos?- me parece captar un pequeño deje de envidia en su tono.

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa. La verdad es que no lo se, es simplemente un capricho, supongo que los Uchiha siempre hemos sido caprichosos. Me introduzco en el interior del edificio. A penas he puesto los pies en el burdel, Keiko, el dueño, se acerca presuroso a mí, para saludarme y llenarme de falsos halagos. Debería decirle que detesto que me adulen, así me ahorraría su desagradable charla.

-Itachi-sama¿desea sus acompañantes de siempre? Haré que estén libres en cinco minutos.

Cuando me dispongo a decir que sí, una silueta que baja con gracia las escaleras capta mi atención. Parpadeo, sin creerme lo que están enfocando mis ojos. No puedo creer que seas tú. Mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño rodeado por las chicas, chicas que te atosigan y revuelven. La mirada del dueño sigue la dirección de la mía.

-Ah, también os habéis fijado en Sasuke- dice con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus dientes amarillentos. La expresión de Keiko muestra lo orgulloso que se siente de tenerte aquí. Sigo atento a cada uno de tus movimientos mientras desapareces por la puerta de atrás. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué?- Él suele estar muy ocupado, pero creo que por vos lo podré arreglar. Supongo que el precio no será un problema.

Tardo unos segundos en asimilar el significado de esas palabras. Mientras yo intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a tu presencia en este lugar, el dueño, aún con su estúpida sonrisa en los labios, me ha ofrecido, sin saberlo, la fruta prohibida. ¿Podría alguien renunciar en mi lugar¿Pueden acusarme de que un sí luche por salir de mis labios?

Escucho a Kisame revolverse incómodo tras de mí. Creo que en este tiempo ha llegado a conocerme lo suficiente. Se aclara la garganta y dice que se buscará un lugar para dormir. El dueño pone cara de disgusto, Kisame siempre escoge la habitación que le place y saca a patadas a quien haya dentro. Aunque mis excesos compensan su rudo comportamiento, por lo que se limita a dejarle partir, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-No será un problema- confirmo.

Le sigo en silencio hasta un dormitorio… tu dormitorio, un lugar en el que todo está impregnado de ti. Keiko me ha dicho que tendré que esperarte un rato, así que me siento en tu cama, analizando cada pequeño detalle de la estancia, intentando comprender. Una mueca de burla se dibuja en mi rostro, al pensar en lo que queda del clan Uchiha. Un asesino y una prostituta. Si nuestros padres levantasen la cabeza de sus tumbas, no creo que hiciera falta usar mis manos para devolverlos al más allá.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nada más regresar, Keiko me asalta para pedirme que atienda a un cliente muy importante. Me ruega que le trate tan bien como yo se, me pide disculpas por haberse tomado la libertad de llevarlo a mi cuarto. Me encojo de hombros. Hombres o mujeres, ricos o mediocres, todos son iguales, no me importan unos ni otros.

Me detengo un instante ante la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, intentando que mi rostro imperturbable adopte una expresión que pueda parecer amable, aunque estoy seguro que no lo consigo. Hace tanto tiempo que llevo la máscara de la impasibilidad que se me hace imposible librarme de ella. Giro el pomo de la puerta, intentando forzar una sonrisa… una sonrisa que muere en el acto.

Muchas veces he imaginado como sería el momento en que volveríamos a estar cara a cara. Unas veces gritaba de rabia, otras me dejaba arrastrar por el odio irracional, algunas, incluso, lloraba. Pero de todas ellas, ni una sola vez imaginé que estarías sentado tranquilamente en mi cama… en la cama de un burdel.

Te pones en pie y te acercas lentamente a mí. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero apartarme de ti, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece. Me limito a ver como pasas junto a mi, apartas mi mano del pomo y, tras cerrar la puerta, te apoyas tranquilamente en ella. Esto… esto debe ser una broma. El silencio se prolonga sin que ninguno de los dos se mueva para nada. Tras lo que a mi me parece una eternidad, llevas una mano al cuello de tu capa y la desabrochas, dejando que caiga al suelo. Y en mi mente no hay odio ni venganza, solo el deseo de salir de este lugar, solo la necesidad de huir de ti.

-Bueno…- tu voz, exactamente tal y como la recuerdo- parece que no intentas matarme- la idea parece divertirte. Sin palabras, acabas de dejar claro que sería un intento inútil- y yo he pagado por ti, he pagado mucho, he pagado toda una noche…- siento como se me parte el corazón, un corazón que creía muerto, al escucharte hablar de ese modo. ¿De cuantas formas más piensas torturarme?- ¿Sabes? Eres obscenamente caro- comentas mientras el dorso de tu mano acaricia mi mejilla.

El contacto de tu piel… mi cuerpo reacciona al fin, evadiendo de esa cercanía. Pero tú te limitas a retorcer una sonrisa sarcástica, como si ya esperases que yo huyera de tu contacto.

-Además de carecer de poder y de odio… ¿Tampoco tienes honor? Un shinobi no rehuye jamás una misión que le ha sido asignada, por desagradable que le resulte.

Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir, puedo verlo en tu expresión complacida ante cada una de mis reacciones. Cierro los ojos, intentando decidir que debo hacer. Y entonces empieza a resurgir el orgullo. ¿Quieres que juguemos? Jugaremos, pero no pienses que podrás humillarme. Al fin y al cabo no vas a ser más que uno de tantos trabajos. O eso necesito creer. Me acerco insinuante hasta ti, poniendo mis manos sobre tu pecho, deslizándolas lentamente hasta tu vientre. Cuando me encuentro con el borde de tus pantalones, los desabrochó y los dejo caer. Tu mirada divertida me dice que no crees que sea capaz de continuar. Mis manos recorren la parte interna de tus muslos, ascendiendo lentamente hasta acariciar tu entrepierna por encima de los boxers. Un dedo se cuela debajo de tu ropa interior, resiguiendo su borde hacia la cadera. Y entonces empiezo a quitarte también esa prenda. Tu expresión ha cambiado, has dejado de sonreír. Me dejo caer al suelo de rodillas. Mi mano busca tu miembro y lo masajea suavemente, desde la base hasta la punta, hasta que está completamente endurecido. ¿De verdad estoy haciendo esto contigo… nii-san? Me introduzco tu erección en la boca sin pensarlo, primero la punta para terminar abarcando todo cuanto puedo, aumentando gradualmente la presión y la velocidad, para detenerme de pronto y dejar que mi lengua juguetee lentamente con la punta de tu erección. Tu respiración se ha vuelto agitada, excitada, ansiosa. Tus manos agarran mi cabeza y me marcan el ritmo a seguir, intentando recuperar el control sobre la situación. Así que vuelvo a incrementar la velocidad de mis movimientos, hasta que noto un líquido caliente derramarse en mi boca. Suspiras sonoramente, y yo giro la cabeza a un lado y escupo el resultado de tu placer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Definitivamente, la situación se me ha ido de las manos. Yo no quería llegar tan lejos… al menos… no así. Se me escapa un suspiró desde lo más profundo del alma. Y tú me miras por un instante antes de escupir. ¿Intentas provocarme? Mis manos te agarran por la camiseta para obligarte a poner en pie y, girando, te estampo con fuerza contra la pared que hay tras de mi. Vuelves a mirarme. Tus ojos son inexpresivos, no me dicen nada. Siento que la rabia se apodera de mi. ¿Acaso ya no merezco ni tu odio? Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hago, mi mano se levanta para darte un bofetón. Y entonces, silencio. Ninguno dice ni hace nada. Tu cara permanece girada hacia el lado que la ha impulsado mi golpe, sin levantar la vista del suelo. El momento de inactividad se prolonga, haciendo que mi enfado aumente. Es imposible que no te afecte lo que está pasando. Simplemente no lo puedo aceptar… porque tú eres la única persona que me importa, la única persona que he querido… más de lo que se quiere a un hermano. Te volteo, colocándote de cara a la pared, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia por tu parte. Mi mano se enreda en tus cabellos y te obligo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente ladeada, dejando expuesto tu cuello. Si tú no quieres reaccionar, haré que tu cuerpo lo haga por ti. Mis labios se deslizan por tu cuello, mientras mi mano libre busca el límite inferior de tu camiseta para colarse bajo ella, para que mis dedos recorran tu pecho, para que mis caricias desciendan hasta tu entrepierna. Por fin, un gemido brota de tu garganta. Empiezo a sentir como el deseo sustituye a la rabia. Con un ágil movimiento, me deshago primero de mi ropa, que pronto está revuelta en un rincón junto a la tuya. Tú te limitas a levantar dócilmente los brazos cuando te quito la camiseta. Mi cuerpo desnudo pegado al tuyo, mi erección friccionando con tu firme trasero, tus manos apoyadas suavemente en la pared, tu respiración irregular, acelerada... Nunca pensé que podría volver a excitarme tan rápido. Nunca pensé que me encontraría en una situación en la que me es imposible parar. Lo único que hay ahora en mi mente es el deseo de poseerte, de sentirme dentro de ti. Una de mis manos busca tu erección, mientras la otra recorre tus nalgas, acercándose cada vez más a tu entrada.

-Nunca… me han penetrado- susurras, mientras uno de mis dedos se cuela en tu interior.

Tus palabras entrecortadas a causa de la excitación, tu cuerpo rindiéndose al mío. Tu voz sonando como si me estuvieses dando permiso, como si quisieras dejar claro que para ti, tiene la importancia de la primera vez. El deseo me vuelve impaciente, haciendo que un segundo dedo se una para hacer compañía al primero. Tu cuerpo se arquea a causa de mi brusquedad, pero no me reprochas nada. Con un considerable esfuerzo, consigo contenerme hasta preparar lo suficiente tu entrada y entonces, con una embestida ansiosa, me introduzco dentro de ti. Emites un sonoro gemido cuando notas toda mi erección en tu cuerpo, pero me es imposible distinguir si lo provoca el dolor o el placer. Mi mano reanuda la tarea de estimular tu entrepierna, al tiempo que inicio un balanceo en mis caderas, suave y pausado, para no hacerte daño. Tus gemidos se hacen más seguidos, mezclándose con los míos. Giras tus brazos hacia atrás, buscando a tientas mi cuello para rodearlo, entrelazando tus manos tras mi nuca. El ritmo de nuestras caderas aumenta. Y mis labios me traicionan.

-Dime que me amas- me escucho pedirte.

-Te amo- concedes, aunque no hay apenas emoción en tu voz.

Sonrío de manera sarcástica, burlándome de mi mismo. Mi cuerpo me reclama que aumente mi velocidad, mis manos siguen de manera refleja la cadencia que marca mi cadera, haciéndote llegar al clímax. Las contracciones que sacuden tu cuerpo durante el orgasmo me arrastran a esas mismas sensaciones.

Tus manos caen a los lados de tu cuerpo. Pareces cansado. Reposo mi cabeza sobre tu hombro y entrelazo mis manos con las tuyas, en otra involuntaria muestra de cariño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar¿Por qué esta sensación de vacío? Sigo completamente apoyado contra la pared, sin atreverme a moverme, sin atreverme a separarme de ti. Recuestas tu cabeza sobre mí. Tus manos buscan las mías, haciendo que mi cuerpo se ponga en tensión. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Me has reclamado mi cuerpo, me has exigido que te diga que te amo… y ni siquiera has buscado mis labios. Otra vez cae sobre nosotros ese agobiante silencio, de nuevo permanecemos inmóviles dejando que los minutos transcurran con lentitud. Tu respiración se va normalizando. Algunos mechones de pelo se sueltan de la goma que los sujeta, haciéndome cosquillas en el hombro. ¿En que estarás pensando?

Al fin te separas de mí, pero no para darme un descanso. Me tomas de la muñeca y me llevas hasta la cama, indicándome que me tumbe en ella. Tus manos comienzan a recorrer mi rostro, resiguiendo mis pómulos, delineando mis labios, entreabriendo mi boca, introduciendo en ella dos dedos que chupo casi en un acto reflejo.

Tus palabras martillean en mi mente "he pagado por ti, he pagado mucho, he pagado toda una noche". Siento ganas de llorar, pero la máscara de indiferencia que he llevado tanto tiempo me permite ocultarlo. El peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío… Toda una noche… Nadie ha pasado conmigo toda una noche… Esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Te has quedado dormido. Oculto mi cara entre mis manos, sin acabar de creerme que me haya pasado media noche acostándome contigo. No me extraña que estés rendido, después de la cuarta vez. Me doy cuenta de que tu cuerpo empieza a temblar, haciéndome notar el aire frío que se cuela por la ventana entreabierta. Te cubro con las sábanas y me acerco a la ventana, donde me quedo mirando el cielo un rato antes de cerrarla. Tu rostro en sueños muestra la misma placidez y calma que cuando éramos pequeños. Me acerco a ti con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios. ¿Cómo puedes despertar en mí tanta ternura? Aparto los mechones de tu cara y me inclino para besarte dulcemente los labios. Si hubiese alguna manera de poder quedarme junto a ti… Pero tú no vas a concederme tu perdón y yo no voy a rogar por él. Supongo que en el fondo, nos parecemos más de lo que tú estarías dispuesto a admitir. Suspiro largamente. Es mejor que me vaya. Me ducho y me visto sin emitir ningún sonido, y antes de salir de tu cuarto cometo la última tontería de la noche. Me quito el collar que siempre llevo y lo colocó con cuidado alrededor de tu cuello. Me despido con un último beso en tu frente.

-Hazte fuerte, hermanito, y cuando me hayas superado, ven a buscarme y acaba con mi existencia miserable- te suplico, antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerme a buscar a Kisame.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por mi ventana, despertándome. Aún así, no abro todavía los ojos. No se que me da más miedo, si que continúes junto a mí o que hayas vuelto a desaparecer de mi vida. Cuando al fin me decido, me encuentro una habitación vacía. Podría penar que solo ha sido un sueño, pero la mancha de la pared no me permite esa esperanza. Me incorporo lentamente y noto algo frío en el cuello. Me giro, para mirarme en el espejo que hay en la cabecera de mi cama. Un fino colgante de plata con tres círculos… tu collar. Mi mano lo agarra con fuerza. Quiero gritar de rabia, de dolor, quiero que el mundo entero sepa que te odio. Sin embargo, cuando abro la boca, solo soy capaz de pronunciar con voz ahogada una palabra.

-Nii-san…

Claro que te quiero, siempre te he querido. Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar lentamente por mis mejillas.


End file.
